


【博君一肖】《无脚鸟》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 梨园肖老板X戏院小厮老福特同名
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship, 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 20





	【博君一肖】《无脚鸟》

梨园肖老板X戏院小王

01.

如今外面兵荒马乱，可戏院里头唱戏的人还是一场不落地唱，听戏的人乐呵着听。

不是老百姓不知疾苦，只是时局变化太快。今儿这个大帅进城，明儿天就变了。

只要飞机大炮没把窝炸了，生活依旧该怎么过怎么过。

xx刚从天津撤军，祥和戏院就不知用了什么手段，把红角儿肖老板从北京城给请过来镇场，《白蛇传》一唱就唱三天，广告放出去小半天的功夫，三天的票全卖完了。

戏院张经理高兴得合不拢嘴，带了个少年提着大小盒子来见肖宜兰：“肖老板，这些个小礼物不成敬意。"说着给少年使了个颜色，少年立刻将手里提着的大大小小的礼盒放到肖宜兰旁边的空位上。

肖宜兰一早下的火车，舟车劳顿，才从旅馆过来，这会儿和跟班小李一起在整理行装。

"若有什么招呼不周的地方您可千万担待着些。这是我远房侄子小王，是个老实人。"张经理手在身后挥了挥招呼少年走近，"知道您生活仔细，这几天您有什么要求尽管吩咐小王。”

“张经理，我有小李呢，就不给张经理添麻烦了。”肖宜兰婉拒。

“别别别，肖老板这您可就客气了。你们长待北京城，对我们戏院附近呢也不熟。有个熟悉周遭环境的人跟着，好有个照应，肖老板可千万别再拒绝了。”

张经理是铁了心要把小王塞到肖宜兰这里。

肖宜兰没再开口，算是默认同意了。

"还杵着干嘛，还不赶紧见过肖老板。"张经理把少年往肖宜兰身边一推，脸上嘻嘻笑着。

少年被推到肖宜兰身边，抬起头来："肖老板好。"

少年的声音低沉中带着未脱的少年气，像夏日从卖货郎手里接过冰棍的瞬间感受到的凉气。

是冷的，却正正好。

肖宜兰这才看到少年的正面，他穿着墨蓝色的褂子，袖口挽了一小截，露出白色的里料。脸很小，刘海正好遮过眉毛，皮肤白白的像个瓷娃娃，哪里像是给人跑腿的。

肖宜兰朝少年点了点头，谢过了张经理。

张经理走后，少年便帮着小李一起收拾。

肖宜兰忽然开口问他：“你叫什么？”

少年抬头迎上肖宜兰的目光，又立刻垂下眼睛：“小王。”

以前在村子里，他们叫他一宝，因为大家都姓王，要是按大小来叫，年轻的都是小王，上了年纪的都是老王，这么多人可怎么分啊。

但在天津不一样，大家都这么叫。

“全名呢？”

王一宝愕然，从来没人这么问他，怎么会有人好奇他的全名呢？

他忽然想起自己到天津城后便认识的后厨小周，他俩住一个房间，但他也不知道小周叫什么。

“王一宝。”少年说。

肖宜兰哦了一声，便没再跟他说话了，靠着窗前坐下来拆信。

也看不出来是高兴还是不高兴。

王一宝听小李指挥，这箱子该放那个角落，那戏服得挂右边第二个勾，忙忙碌碌中他回头去看肖宜兰。

彼时正是下午四五点光景，夕阳恰好从窗外投进来。肖宜兰执纸看信，绵密的黄色暖光细细满满地铺在他的指尖跟肩沿。

很多年后王一宝回想起来，总忘不了那个光里的侧影，瘦削又挺拔。

02.

“周哥，问你个事儿。”王一宝钻进被窝，探着头问对铺小周。

“你全名叫什么呀？”

“怎么忽然问这个？”小周关了油灯，房间一下子就暗了。

“就问问，你不说算了，我睡了！”王一宝怕黑，说完立刻拿被子盖住了脑袋。

小周摸黑走到王一宝床边，扶着床头，深吸一口气对着王一宝就是一声大喊：“我叫周——轩。”喊完自己哈哈大笑。

吓得王一宝抱着身上的被子对着床边就是一顿乱踢，小周倒退躲闪撞倒了凳子，隔壁住着的乐队里糟老头子们来敲门骂小兔崽子。

第二天王一宝开着戏院的汽车候接肖宜兰，后视镜正对着宾馆门口，有人出来他立刻就能看见。

不一会儿肖宜兰提着个棕色小皮箱出来，王一宝赶紧下车给他开门。

在驾驶位上坐定后王一宝又抬眼看了看车里的后视镜。

肖宜兰今天穿了件的长衫，熨烫服帖的布料在他膝盖转角，然后直直地下去。膝头上搭着今天的早报，报纸翻页，他头也没抬："小李回乡探亲了，这几天不在天津城。"

王一宝点点头，想说话又咽了下去。

午后。

肖宜兰交给王一宝一封贴好邮票的信，让他帮忙到邮电局寄掉。

他们戏院在城东，邮电局在城西，隔好远。

戏院那辆车是张经理的，只有接腕儿的时候他们才能用，张经理宝贝得很，私下绝不给人碰。

他怕误了寄信的时间，一路小跑过去。

王一宝把信交给邮电局柜台里的大爷，问："大爷，'肖'后面那个字怎么念？"

"我看看啊，"他摘了老花镜，把信封举到眼前，"后面那个是……'战'啊。"

"啥意思？"王一宝擦了一把额头的汗，眼睛睁得大大的。

"'战'嘛，诸葛亮舌战群儒就是这个'战'。"

肖战。

王一宝在心里偷偷念了三遍。

戏结束后，等肖宜兰卸妆的间隙王一宝到台前帮忙收拾桌椅，回来却发现肖宜兰行头没卸，趴在桌上一身酒气。

他背肖宜兰下楼，楼梯还没走完肖宜兰整个从他背上滑下来了，王一宝只好换成搀的。

王一宝半搀半扶着肖宜兰，一边撑着宾馆走廊的墙壁往里走，他本来力气不大，把肖宜兰从戏院阁楼弄到车上，再从车上送到宾馆房间，他有点体力不支。

开门进去的瞬间，王一宝没扶稳，两个人一起摔在了房间的地毯上。

王一宝爬起来又去扶肖宜兰，把他两只手臂拢到自己的脖子后，再从嘎吱窝下抄起肖宜兰。

肖宜兰滚烫的气息喷在他脖子上，他咽了咽口水偏头躲避，摸黑把肖宜兰放到床上转身去找油灯，却被肖宜兰一把拉住。

肖宜兰嘴里嘟囔了几句，没动静了，手却没放。

王一宝索性坐到床边的地上，任他拉着手腕。

他比王一宝高一些，手却有点小，黑暗里王一宝看不清， 于是悄悄用手指丈量肖宜兰握住他手腕以后多余的指关节长度，又拿自己空的另一只手在肖宜兰的手旁边握住了自己的手腕。

嗯，比肖宜兰大。

也不知道到了几点钟，肖宜兰翻身终于放开了他的手。

王一宝点上油灯，拿热毛巾帮他擦去脸上的颜料，眼角有泪晕了颜料，王一宝翻出干净的袖口帮他擦掉。

他睡着的时候比醒着更紧绷，薄薄的嘴唇时刻抿在一起，眉头微蹙。

由于喝了酒的缘故，此刻他脸颊像打了层薄胭脂，跟勾脸画出来的一点也不一样。薄唇也因为发热而红得比平常更有气色。

王一宝忍不住用指背去碰肖宜兰的脸，许是他的手太冷了，肖宜兰皱眉咬了咬牙。

肖宜兰的脸烫得厉害，王一宝给他松了领口，把他身上白素贞行头脱下来在衣架上仔细挂好，又从宾馆厨房取了热水装在保温瓶里放到他床头柜，倒出一杯来，以防万一肖宜兰半夜酒醒要喝水。

做完这些，王一宝在窗边的椅子上坐了很久。

直到街口谁家的公鸡开叫了，他才离开。

那天晚上王一宝想了很多乱七八糟事情，想他什么时候把表姐接来天津，想他来天津的这段时间没什么不开心的事，日子也过得挺好的，可他现在有点难过，说不上为什么。

人怎么说难过就难过啊，真是没有道理。

03.

"昨晚，你送我回来的？"肖宜兰在后座揉揉太阳穴，他酒量不好，逢喝必醉，一醉就倒。

可总有想喝醉的那么几个时刻。

王一宝摸摸脖子："是。"

他偷偷往后视镜瞄了一眼，肖宜兰今天的心情好像比昨晚好。

"谢谢你。"

他身子往前探，拍了拍王一宝的肩膀，碰到的时候轻轻按了一下。

王一宝身子都僵了。

戏晚上才开演，但肖宜兰习惯下午就到戏院，即使什么也不做，就和他的书他的行头作伴。

这是他仅有的一切。

王一宝把肖宜兰阁楼里的昨儿的水倒了，换上新烧的热水，刚放下热水瓶，就听到肖宜兰问他："念过书吗？"

王一宝看着他的眼睛，点了点头，又摇摇头说："只在私塾读过半年，后来打仗了，老师走了私塾关了，就再没念了。"

肖宜兰俯身在纸上写下了王一宝三个字，抬头对他说："给你取名的人一定很珍视你。"

王一宝笑笑说是我爷爷给我取的。

"你叫什么？我还不知道你的名字呢。"王一宝神情忽然变得认真，他也不知道自己为什么会这么问。

明明他已经从邮电局的大爷那里知道了他的名字，可他还是想肖宜兰亲口说给他听。

肖宜兰又在王一宝的旁边写上了他的名字："肖战。"

"这张纸可以送给我吗？"王一宝有些难为情地看向肖宜兰，"我想照着练字。"

以前念私塾他没学好写字，现在写起自己的名字来还是狗刨似的，他想把这张纸带回去，照着好好练。

肖宜兰对着纸吹了吹，把墨迹吹干后才把纸折起来递给王一宝。

"谢谢。"王一宝小心把纸收进口袋里。

"等等，"肖宜兰又叫住他，"这支钢笔送给你。"

王一宝给肖宜兰带了一屉包子，是筒子街杜大娘家的，个头比小笼包大比一般包子小点儿，特别好吃他排好久队才买到。

王一宝说："这是我在天津吃过最好吃的包子，想让你也尝尝。"

肖宜兰刚咬了一口，戏班的人上来敲门喊肖老板您下来看看这合不合适，肖宜兰把包子放回屉里，说："他们找我，我先去看看。"

王一宝给阁楼的窗打开透透气，趴在窗台栏槛上无聊地看底下街上的人来人往，突然他打开笼屉，鬼使神差地拿起肖宜兰吃过一口的包子咬了一口。

门外传来了吱嘎吱嘎上楼梯的声音，他赶紧盖上笼屉，顺手拿起旁边的鸡毛掸子给戏服抖灰。

推门进来的肖宜兰不解，这屉包子有很多个，怎么王一宝吃自己买的包子还偷偷摸摸生怕人发现似的？

打开笼屉，他好像明白了。

王一宝在后头背对他，仰起头抖灰的侧脸一鼓一鼓的，肖宜兰说："包子味道很好。"

王一宝朝他笑笑："你先吃，我去楼下帮忙，迟点来拿笼屉。"

夺门逃了。

04.

肖宜兰又喝酒了。

王一宝一进阁楼就闻到了，不过好像没醉。

后头的架子上挂着肖宜兰的戏服，这是这么多天以来王一宝第一次仔细端视他的戏服。

"真好看。"

梳妆台前勾脸的肖宜兰听他这么一说，心里忽然紧了一下。

镜子里看不到王一宝，他眼睛假装不经意地瞥向身侧的桌脚，朝王一宝的方向偏过头去："什么？"

"我说这衣服真好看。"王一宝手里小心托着白素贞的裙子。

"这是白素贞的行头。"肖宜兰放下手里的笔，走向王一宝，将他手里托着的白裙轻轻捻起，"穿起来更好看，想看吗？"

王一宝望着他失了神，他有些疑惑，眼前的人是肖宜兰，又好像不是。

至少，不是白天的肖宜兰。

肖宜兰在王一宝面前一件一件脱下自己的衣服，穿上白素贞的行头。

台前的观众已经陆续进场，底下闹哄哄的，再有半个钟，戏就开唱了。

阁楼的房间里只有肖宜兰和王一宝，桌上一盏油灯映得身边各种事物的影子变得格外高大，包括他俩的影子。

肖宜兰走向王一宝，牵起他的手环在自己腰上，王一宝有些诧异地瞪大了眼睛，却没舍得推开。

肖宜兰小猫似的凑近王一宝的脸，温热的呼吸喷在他耳边，鼻尖在王一宝的下巴上蹭了蹭。王一宝哪经得住他这般撩拨，腿软险些摔倒，俩人搂着转了个位儿撞到了梳妆台上，惹得肖宜兰嗔笑。

王一宝定睛看着肖宜兰，呼吸有了起伏，这一切发生得太突然，他还没反应过来。

他觉得肖宜兰被女妖精附身了。

"你喝酒了？"

"嘘——"肖宜兰伸出一根手指抵在王一宝的唇上。

"好看吗？"他背靠梳妆台勾着眼睛歪头上目线望向王一宝。

王一宝点点头，沙哑的声音说着："好看。"

凑近便想吻下去，到了跟前，却又擎着身子不敢亲，怕冒犯了。

肖宜兰笑着去搂王一宝的脖子，把他拉向自己："亲过嘴儿吗？"

王一宝想说来天津城之前亲过表姐的嘴儿，但肖宜兰看他讷讷的，也不等他回话了。

捧着王一宝的脸在他薄薄的唇上轻轻嘬了一下，两下，这才贴着不动，拿舌头去撬王一宝的嘴。

王一宝的大手在肖宜兰背上胡乱地摸，碰倒了身后装在瓷罐里的粉，弄出哐哐的声音，撒了一桌。

嘴里肖宜兰的舌头在动来动去追逐自己的舌头，王一宝第一次知道原来亲嘴不仅是嘴对嘴贴着，还得张开嘴巴让两根舌头缠绵悱恻，吃对方的口水。

王一宝学得很快，马上就学着肖宜兰亲自己的样子有模有样地回吻他。

肖宜兰的手探向王一宝裆间，那里早就硬了，被肖宜兰握住的瞬间他一个激灵没站稳，踉跄扑在肖宜兰身上。

肖宜兰吱吱笑，舔着他的嘴角，手一撑坐上梳妆台背抵着镜子。手里握着王一宝的那东西，打开双腿将他拉向自己。

王一宝喘着气顺势就欺身更紧密地贴着肖宜兰，一下一下地轻舐着他的耳根跟脖颈，那东西在肖宜兰手里滚烫地跳动，手也不由自主地抓着肖宜兰的臀瓣靠近自己，下半身有一下没一下地蹭他。

肖宜兰被他顶得呼吸也急促了起来，捧着王一宝的脸问他："以前弄过吗？"

穿好的白素贞的上衣此刻也褪到了腰上，露出肖宜兰洁白的胸膛，王一宝轻咬着肖宜兰的肩头，从唇缝中挤出两个字："没……没有。"

肖宜兰脱下自己的亵裤，转身面向梳妆镜，梳妆镜上全是他体温上的热气，朦胧一片，什么也看不清。

他将右膝搭到梳妆台上，指引着王一宝进入。

结合的刹那，俩人都溢出了声。

王一宝左手握着肖宜兰的腰，右手握着他的右小腿，他的膝盖磕在梳妆台面上，王一宝在他身后送胯。

梳妆台搁在阁楼的木地板上，因两人的动作而发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。油灯照在他们身后，两人前前后后的动作像皮影戏一般放大了清清楚楚地映在墙上。

肖宜兰的手撑在原本雾蒙蒙的镜子上，抹去水雾的镜子露出一角清晰。

有时候王一宝弄得重了，他的脸撞在镜子上，镜子里自己的眼睛泛着水光，眼神有些迷离。

镜子里王一宝在他身后一下重似一下地顶他，年轻的脸因为情动而变得粉扑扑，肖宜兰想摸摸他的脸，他忍不住回头向王一宝索吻，像长辈捏小朋友似的捏了捏王一宝粉扑扑的脸颊。

他拖着王一宝的手伸向自己的前头，王一宝明白了，他也学肖宜兰对他一样，环着手套弄着他身前的东西。

身后的撞击一次比一次重，前头被王一宝握在手里，两个人仿佛乘浪逆行生死沉沦，直到同时唔了一声。

他射在了他里面。

王一宝从身后搂住肖宜兰的肩膀贴上去温存，肖宜兰抖了一下，忽然酒醒了。

他讷讷地看着镜子里抱着他的王一宝，放下腿把衣服穿好，推开王一宝说我要上台了。

05.

宾馆到了，两人坐在车里，谁也没动，谁也没有说话。

许久，王一宝忽然开口："明天，一定得回北京城吗？"

他低头看着方向盘，握着的手不禁收紧，他好想问他可不可以多待一天？可以留下来吗？但他没有立场说这样的话。

肖宜兰沉默了片刻，看着车窗外说："是。"

"几点的火车？我来送送你。"

"不必了。"

肖宜兰推开车门下车。

王一宝不懂为什么他像换一个人似的，突然冷冰冰。

他那面车门上窗子的摇手坏了，玻璃卡在中间不上不下好几天了。

夜里开车风没头没脑地灌进来，王一宝才发现原来十月的天津已经这样冷了呀。


End file.
